


[podfic] Raising Doubts

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker: idiot extraordinaire, Clone Wars era, Gen, Humor, Podfic, in this house we don't use star wars swears, obi-wan has been having a bad day for the last twenty years, offscreen Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, poor guy, set at some unspecified time between AotC and RotS bc i know Nothing about the clone wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “The Force spoke to me,” he says.“You misheard.”“Imisheard,” Obi-Wan says scathingly, “the Force.”Anakin pauses, then blinks. “Uh,” he says, “yes.”Obi-Wan finds out about Anakin's marriage and proceeds to have a very taxing conversation with him. And a crisis. And possibly a second one. Look, he's had a very long week.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	[podfic] Raising Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raising Doubts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966191) by [willowcrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcrowned/pseuds/willowcrowned). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** offscreen Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, obi-wan has been having a bad day for the last twenty years, poor guy, Anakin Skywalker: idiot extraordinaire, set at some unspecified time between AotC and RotS bc i know Nothing about the clone wars, in this house we don't use star wars swears, Humor, Clone Wars Era

 **Length:** 00:15:33

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Raising%20Doubts_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
